This disclosure relates to working fluids for systems that utilize a Rankine cycle from a multitude of potential heat sources.
Working fluids are known and used in the Rankine cycle to convert heat into work. For example, power generation systems utilize pure fluids or azeotropic mixtures of fluids in an evaporator-condenser cycle to drive a turbine and generate power.